vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebel Yasu
Summary Yasu is a side character in Digimon Story: Story Cyber Sleuth and serves as the newest member of Nokia Shiramine's team of hackers known as the "Rebels". Yasu has directly stated that he's in love with Nokia and has shown that he truly cares for her well being. He, also like all of the other Rebels, look up to Nokia and see her as an inspirational leader and will do anything she says without fail or complaints. He has shown to get angry when other guys hit on Nokia, even going so far as to attempt to beat another guy up just because he hit on her, in which case he was stopped by Takumi before he could do say. He has shown to despise the fact that he's not strong enough to protect Nokia, but looks to Takumi to protect her as he in truth cannot. He overall has shown to be a very upbeat and kind boy who is a real Nokia fanatic. He is also noted to be very boneheaded and not very smart overall. The 3 Digimon he has shown over the course of Cyber Sleuth was Leomon, MegaKabuterimon and Datamon. In Hacker's Memory it is revealed the Yasu also owns a Gaomon who after a mission with Keisuke; digivolves into a Gaogamon. At the end of Cyber Sleuth, his memories of the events were erased along with all of humanity after Yggdrasil reset the entire multiverse. As such he likely has no memory of ever being a member of Nokia's hacker team nor does he have any memory of his Digimon. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Yasu | Leomon | MegaKabuterimon/AtlurKabuterimon | Datamon/Nanomon Origin: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gender: Male Age: Around 14 or 15 Classification: Hacker Powers and Abilities: Hacking, Data Manipulation, Can use healing items (Yasu himself) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology (All Digimon) | Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Can cause opponents to become confused, Healing, Air Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Martial Arts and Sword Mastery (Leomon) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Energy Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, Can launch Bombs, Can corrode foes directly, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Can instantly stun targets, Holy Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop, Time Acceleration, Time Slow and Time Destruction), Self-Destruction (Datamon) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Plant Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Can lower his foes' speed, Resistance to Paralysis, Poison Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Flight, Paralysis, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Silk Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Control, Healing, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Mega Kabuterimon) | Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Sound Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite (Gaomon) All previous abilities amplified, Ice Manipulation (Gaogamon). Attack Potency: Human level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Has two Ultimate level Digimon and a Leomon who is likely stronger than normal. Trained with Takumi for awhile before the events at the Valhalla Server and thus his Digimon got much stronger) Speed: Normal Human with FTL reactions (Can react with his Digimon's movements and give orders) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Ultimate level Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Human level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee Range, a few kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Digivice Intelligence: Yasu overall doesn't seem to be the most intelligent person overall, however he a competent tamer. Leomon is known for being a highly skilled warrior and martial artist. MegaKabuterimon is also a skilled fighter and has shown itself to be pretty tactical in nature. Nanomon is not much of a fighter, however it is highly intelligent and could easily think of many strategies quickly. Weaknesses: Seems to be very impulsive. Leomon and MegaKabuterimon are weak to Data Digimon. Datamon is weak to Vaccine Digimon. Gaogamon is weak to Virus Digimon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Leomon *'Fist of the Beast King:' Punches the enemy, or punches to fire energy from its fist in the shape of a lion's head. *'Shishiou-maru:' Slices at the foe with its sword, Shishiou-maru. *'Panic Wisp:' Attacks the foe with a small Will-o-Wisp that confuses the target if it hits. *'Saint Knuckle:' Punches the foe with a fist filled with Holy Energy. *'Ripping Net:' An electric attack that paralyzes the target. Datamon *'Plug Bomb:' Fires its fingers as bombs. *'Nano Crash:' Orders its crash viruses to corrode foes. *'Chrono Breaker:' Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time. Destroys the "time" flowing through the opponent's body. It is impossible for a Digimon whose "time" was frozen with this attack to recover. *'Idle Bubble:' A bubble attack in which puts the foe to sleep. MegaKabuterimon *'Horn Buster:' Blasts fire from rear end and rockets at the enemy, slamming into it with horn, or fires a beam from its horn. *'Power Outage:' Slams the ground with its electrified fists. *'High Mega Blaster:' A more powerful version of Mega Blaster. *'Vemon Trap:' A plant attack that poisons the opponent, weakening them slowly until they finally drop dead. Gaomon *'Rolling Upper:' Exploits its tenacious leg strength and rolls into the opponent's chest. *'Double Backhand:' Unleashes a strike while spinning. *'Gao Rush:' Moves nimbly to unleash a high-speed barrage of punches. *'Wild Howling:' Attacks with the blast of a war cry. Gaogamon *'Dash Double Claw:' Approaches the opponent at a speed it can't see, then fires off an X-shaped wave by slashing its claws. *'Gaoga Hound:' Bites the opponent with its strong teeth and never lets go until they collapse. *'Spiral Blow:' Releases a powerful vortex of wind from its mouth in one breath. Note: Most of Yasu's abilities are inherited skills earned from all possible pre-evolutions to his Digimon available in Cyber Sleuth. It should be noted that tamers utilize separate evolution lines in order to get their Digimon to inherit powerful skills. Key: Yasu himself | With Digimon Known Digimon Leomon re.png|Leomon|link=https://wikimon.net/Leomon Nanomon.png|Datamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Nanomon Atlurkabuterimon red.png|MegaKabuterimon|link=https://wikimon.net/Atlur_Kabuterimon_(Red) Gaogamon.png|Gaogamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Gaogamon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Teenagers Category:Hackers Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Data Users Category:Healers Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Metal Users Category:Air Users Category:Warriors Category:Robots Category:Insects Category:Animals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4 Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers